100 Days Later
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Sam's mad at Jack for Edora and Jack wants to make it better-Feedback people: it is nice ya know!lol


100 Days Later by Sarah

Rating: PG13 for language

Spoilers: 100 Days and Brief Candle

Pairing: Jack/Sam mentioned Jack/Laira, Jack/Kynthia

Disclaimer: Do you really think they pay a 17 year old welsh girl to write fanfic? Oh you do…how stupid are you people?

Author's note: Hey, hi, how are you? Set just after 100 days…about three hours after actually (well the start…how about I let you read it now?)

x

"_Carter,_" Jack whispered. "_Carter._"

Sam was fast asleep with her head on her workbench, the doohickeys she had been fiddling with where strewn across the table. Across the walls were drawings and diagrams of a machine headed 'Particle Beam Generator', the black boards dotted around where covered in equations scrawled in Sam's writing. No wonder she was so tired, she had worked so hard to save his sorry ass and he was so ungrateful, she must really hate him.

"Carter," Jack said shaking his seconds shoulders.

"Sir?" she asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"You know, when Hammond gives us two weeks off I at least expected you to take **a** week off," he said straddling the stool next to her.

"Sorry Sir, I was just checking up on…" she looked around for something.

"Sure Carter," he smiled. "Time to go home and have a nice long sleep."

"I might stay on base tonight Colonel," Sam said sleepily.

"Oh no you don't, I'm driving you to your house and making sure you go to bed," he stood up and pulled her with him. "You look like shit Carter."

"Thank you Sir," she followed him out of the room and waited as he walked back in to turn the lights off. "I try my best."

They'd been back on Earth for three hours, they'd been through their post mission physicals and debriefed. Daniel and Teal'c had decided to use the two week vacation to visit Chu'lak so had been sent off world. Jack had a nice long hot shower and sorted some paper work out which were about three months overdue before he decided to call it a night.

One thing was stopping him from going home straight away, and that was one Janet Fraiser. Not so much the woman but the words the woman had said during his physical. Which was why he was currently driving Dr Major Samantha Carter PhD home. He had to admit he had missed her, those long three months stuck on Edora with no techno babble seemed like a blessing to begin with but he soon missed it and its owner, in fact it took him two days to realise that he might never hear it again.

"Carter, we're home," he said turning the engine off. He took a moment to study her sleeping form; her hair was sticking out in odd places, her face was pale and drawn and her eyes had dark rings around them. He felt so responsible.

"Move it Cadet!" man he hated to have to do that but his back wasn't up to carrying her just yet, not after months of hard farm work.

She jumped up in her seat looking confused.

"Come on Major, we're home," he said unbuckling her belt and jumping down from the truck.

"Sir, you didn't have to bring me home," she said as he opened her door and helped her down.

"Carter, if I didn't bring you home you would have been on base for the whole two weeks of our down time," he held out his hand. "Keys?"

Sam dug around in her pocket and pulled out the keys, Jack took them and made his way up to her front door.

"Geez Carter, you're house is like a freezer," he said turning on the lights and going in search of the central heating.

"Haven't been home for at least three and a half months," she muttered flopping onto her couch. She was still angry with him but she was too tired to kick him out.

"I'm running you a warm bath, okay?" he yelled from upstairs. "Sam?"

He turned the hot water tap off and ran down the stairs into the living room. Sam was curled up into a ball on the couch fast asleep.

"You keep falling asleep on me Carter, am I really that boring?" he knelt in front of her and started taking her shoes off. He reached up to her neck and started to undo the zip on her coat when Sam's face scowled at him, he stopped and removed his hands.

"Darn, you are a stubborn woman," he said sitting back on his heels. "How am I supposed to fix this with you? You know I'm crap at this stuff, so tell me what to do to make it right."

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He'd sort it out in the morning, if not then he had two weeks to get back in Sam's good books.

She woke up to daylight, the curtains were still drawn and the door was half open. She rolled onto her side and glanced at the alarm clock…alarm clock? The last thing she remembered was walking into her house with the Colonel and sitting on her couch, now she was in her room, in her bed, in her pyjamas! The Colonel had changed her? Not that it wasn't a good thing…it was a very good, no **bad** thing! Very bad.

She tried to think rationally but her mind didn't seem to want to let her at this moment in time. She threw back the covers and stormed out of the room.

"Carter, you're up. I was beginning to wonder…" he was cut off as she slammed her hands onto the kitchen counter.

"You changed my clothes!" she asked calmly. The steam coming out of her ears was warning Jack not to say anything, or at least deny it.

"Yes," damn his big mouth.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"Carter calm down, you don't know the whole story," he said standing up.

"Do you change a lot of women's clothes while they are asleep?" she moved around the counter to his side.

"Carter, for the record you were awake-kind of," he started backing away.

"And you thought it was okay to do it? I can't believe you Jack O'Neill! You're just the same as all the rest; I doubt there is any such thing as a one-woman man! Why do you do it?" she had cornered him and was moving in for the kill.

"Excuse me? What are you implying here?" he was very confused now.

"I can understand after Sara divorced you but Kynthia and now Laira?" she was way too close to him now and way too angry for Jack to get out of this reasonably. Fortunately she was also too angry to see straight and fight back.

He tackled her to the floor and they landed heavily, he was sure he had winded her but he'd make up for it, if he lived. Soon he had pinned her arms to her sides and straddled her legs so she couldn't move.

"Now Carter, we are going to have a civilised conversation and you will listen to me okay?"

She didn't respond, just glared at him.

"As for the undressing part I just undid the buttons and zips which you seemed to be having trouble with, you were half asleep at the time. I may have pulled the t shirt over your head but you did the rest yourself."

Sam looked down away from his gaze then realised that what she was looking at wasn't very appropriate, she looked to her left.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be Carter," he sighed rolling off her. "If anyone deserves to be sorry its me, and I am."

She accepted his hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry if I winded you, I'm sorry that I led you to the wrong conclusions, I'm sorry I lacked faith in you, I'm sorry for not saying thank you, I'm sorry for being a real bastard and I'm sorry for not talking to you before."

Sam was shocked.

"I think I need to explain everything and you know how bad I am at talking. But I think you need some food first," he said walking back to the cupboards.

"Wait a minute, you can't just stop there."

"I can and I have, for now," he grabbed two plates. "When did you last eat?"

"Uh…"

"Thought so. Its almost time for supper so what do you want?"

"What time is it?"

"About 5ish."

"What have you done all day?"

"Cleaned, shopped and thought a lot." _And watched you sleeping, did you know your nose twitches before you role over in the cutest way?_

"You cleaned my house?"

"What is this, question time?" Jack smiled and reached for the potatoes. "Mash?"

Jack cooked up some mash potato and ham to go with it while Sam had a warm bath and changed into some clothes.

Dinner was silent; both people were lost in their thoughts.

"That was good thanks," Sam said.

"Leave the washing up, we need to talk," Jack said taking the plates from her and dumping them in the kitchen sink before walking back out to the living room. He sat in the armchair opposite her.

"Well, here goes. When they said the gate had been buried, I didn't believe them, I ran to the gate and it wasn't there. I spent the whole day trying to find it and dig it up. I couldn't imagine not going home and never seeing you again, it just wasn't a possibility. Laira let me stay with her; most of the houses had been destroyed so it was the obvious answer. The second day I went to the gate again and tried to find it. I didn't want to give up, I couldn't. And I knew you wouldn't stop until you found me, never leave a man behind and all that. But deep down I knew it was impossible, I couldn't unbury the gate and the chances of a ship coming to get me were very slim. I knew all that and still every evening for two weeks I went back to the gate site and tried to find it. In the end I gave up and decided that Edora was my new home."

Sam sat in silence listening to the man's confessions; she had never seen him so open before.

"When Laira told me that she heard voices coming from the radio I was so happy at the thought of coming home, but angry that she hadn't told me sooner especially when Teal'c said he had little air left. But she only did it because she didn't want me to go, I felt sorry for her. She wanted a child, she wanted me to give her a child and I wouldn't, she thought in time I would give one to her, I would learn to love her but I couldn't. I mean I fell in love with the place, it was peaceful and simple out there with no Goa'uld to fight, just fishing and farming. I would miss it and at the time I really thought I could stay there and have a chance at a normal life and a family. You have to understand I was still shocked that I could go home, I know I did and said some stupid things but I could never love her like…" he stopped. "I want to say thank you, with all my heart I am glad that you brought me home and I wanted to let you know that. I should have said it sooner and I know you were angry and it was my entire fault that you didn't sleep or eat unless Janet or Teal'c physically removed you from your lab," he moved forward in his chair so that his knees were knocking Sam's. "Sam, there is such a thing as a one-woman man and you happen to be looking at one. Kynthia doesn't count; I was drugged and had those nano-thingy's crawling around inside me - it could be classed as rape. Laira, I did not have sex with her, I didn't love her, yes I kissed her but it wasn't anything I was just feeling so lost and alone."

Sam covered Jack's hands with her own.

"Jack, I worked so hard to find you and I did. You did make me angry, with not even so much as a 'thank you' but you're Jack O'Neill, I wouldn't expect anything different."

"You expect me to be a bastard?"

"I expect you to be thankful inside, it doesn't matter what you do on the outside as long as you know that I'm glad you're back and that you're glad that you're back."

"Bit of a tongue twister there don't you think?" he removed their hands and lay back in the chair.

"See what I mean?" she said smiling.

"I guess I have something to work on."

"I guess."

"So what do you want to do the rest of the two weeks?"

"Sleep, you?"

"I suppose I should see if my house still has electricity, how thick the dust is and if there is any edible food," he sighed.

"If you need any help, I'll be awake about this time next week."

"Thanks Carter, I knew I could count on your support."

"Anytime Sir."

x Le End x


End file.
